This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Maitreya Dunham gave the following seminars on yeast evolution this year: Organizing Committee, Yeast Genetics and Molecular Biology Meeting, 2010 Impact of Genomics Symposium, AAAS Annual Meeting, 2010 Aspen Center for Physics: Populations, Evolution, and Physics, 2010 Oxford University Biochemical Society, 2009 Yeast Genetics and Molecular Biology, 2009 Gordon Research Conference: Evolutionary &Ecological Functional Genomics, 2009